juniebjonesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Junie B., First Grader: Dumb Bunny
Junie B., First Grader: Dumb Bunny is the twenty-seventh book in the Junie B. Jones series. Summary Junie B. is determined to win the grand prize at Lucille's Easter egg hunt--a playdate in Lucille's heated swimming pool. Plot Junie B keeps calling May a dumb bunny and May keeps tattling for which case Mr. Scary is fed up with it. So he tells May to count to twenty before tattling and Junie B to quit name calling. So Junie B suggested to say the dumb part in her head and call May just 'bunny' but May doesn't like that. That causes Lucille to announce her egg hunt party and that the Easter Bunny will be there. At lunch, Lucille passes out the invitations and says the person who finds the golden egg will get to swim in her heated swimming pool. She asks"Doesn't that give you the tingles everyone?" And Sheldon gets goosebumps and shows Lucille and she hugs him. Pretty soon they start chasing each other making May think that Sheldon is just getting good with Lucille so she'll give him a hint about the golden egg. The day of the party, Junie B wakes up and chooses to wear lavender overalls to the egg hunt. Once she gets to Lucille's house, she hopes May doesn't show up. Unfortunately, she does. Meanwhile Sheldon is sure he'll win because of the egg dribble on the collar of his shirt that landed in the exact shape of an egg. Pretty soon Lucille's father announces that first is the picnic which is behind the house on the grounds. Junie B tries to sit with Sheldon but Lucille and May beat her to it. Lucille's nanna sits with them because apparently she lost the coin toss. After that they eat. Lucille's dad brings a bag of jelly beans and announces whoever picks the only purple jellybean will get 'a thrill of a lifetime'. Luckily Junie B picked the purple jellybean and wins the bunny costume for which case Junie B is the party's Easter Bunny. She got pictures with everybody and felt like a celebrity. The only bad part about the bunny suit is it had clumsy feet. Whenever she would run she would fall. Before the hunt started, Lucille's father reviewed the rules such as no running, no horseplay etc. For which case all the kids broke the rules and the dad stopped the hunt as Nanna threatened to call the cops. So that taught them what for. As Sheldon goes "I SEE ONE! I SEE ONE!" May keeps swooping all the eggs. Sheldon quits for a bit till Junie B sees the golden egg. She beat Sheldon and May to it but let Sheldon have it so he could swim in hot water with Lucille. May is mad about it. The following Monday, Junie B writes that she felt happy inside for what she did but still wants to swim in Lucille's hot water. May is still mad. Junie B no longer calls her dumb bunny. She now calls her 'bird girl' for which case May doesn't like her new name. Trivia * This is the second appearance of Lucille's nanna. First being "Junie B Jones: Is a Party Animal". This is also the first appearance of Lucille's father, mother and brother. *This is the second book the setting takes place at Lucille's rich house. First being "Junie B Jones: Is a Party Animal". *The book's title is based on "dumb bunny", a long-standing made-up term Junie B. Jones has used in the series, meaning something very dumb. *The longest time between two books is between this one and the final book, Junie B., First Grader: Turkeys We Loved and Eaten (And other thankful stuff), which is a 5-year difference. Category:Books Category:Holiday special books Category:Article stubs